pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wikcio4/Anime/Odcinki/SS003
SS002 | nback = Wielkie Jubilife! | teraz = SS003 : Gdzie jest Roark? | next = User:Wikcio4/Anime/Odcinki/SS004 SS004 | nnext = Twardy Cranidos! | sezon = 1 }} | scr =Oreburgh.png 250px | nzwpl = Gdzie jest Roark? | nzwus = Where is Roark? | serjp = Siła Sinnoh | serus = Sekrety Sinnoh | nrus = 003 | nrjp = 003 | nrodc = 003 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 15 lutego 2013 | anim = Wiktor | scen = Wiktor | opis = Wiktor | asdr = Wiktor | dran = Wiktor }} Odcinek Nasi bohaterowie są w drodze do Oreburgh. -Wiesz co Lilly muszę złapać jakiegoś pokemona! Chodźmy szukać!- mówi zdecydowanie Wiktor. -Ok! Jak znajdę coś dla siebie to może też bym złapała?Chodźmy szukać.- mówi ucieszona dziewczyna.Nagle Wiktor zobaczył jakiegoś dziwnego pokemona zeskanował go pokedexem i dowiedział się że to Burmy. -Dobra, łapię go!- woła Wiktor szczęśliwy na widok robaka. -Idź Chimchar! Szybko atakuj żarem.- pokemon posłuchał Wiktora atak był korzystny. Dziki Burmy użył akcji! -Szybko Chimchar powtórz atak!- pokemon powtórzył atak, a przy tym zabrał dużo siły Burmy. Burmy użył dzikiego pnącza. -Chimchar załatw go ostatni raz żarem!- pokemon atakuje po czym Burmy pada. -Idź pokeball.-powiedział Wiktor i rzucił pokeball'em w stronę pokemona. Pokeball zaczął się telepać. Po chwili przestał i Wiktor zaczął się cieszyć że złapał pokemona. -O tak złapałem Burmy!- cieszy sie Wiktor. -Ju hu! Ale fajnie ... chodźmy już do Oreburgh!- mówi zazdrosna Lilly. Zaczęli iść dalej, idą i idą, nawet przeszli przez jaskinie. Aż doszli do Oreburgh. -Wiesz co Wiktor może pójdziemy do Centrum Pokemon, i tam będziemy spać całą noc.- proponuje Lilly. -Ale chyba w oddzielnych pokojach no nie?- pyta zakłopotany Wiktor. -No raczej oczywiście nie pokazała bym ci się w samej piżamce mam za piękną figurę.- przechwala się Lilly. Weszli do Centrum Pokemon, a tam zobaczyli różowo włosom kobietę. -Witam jestem Siostra Joy, czyli pielęgniarka Centrum Pokemon Oreburgh w czym mogę pomóc?- pyta się kobieta. -Eee... ja z moją znajomą chcemy wynająć dwa pokoiki do rana, ponieważ chce jutro walczyć z Roarkiem.- mówi Wiktor. -Tylko jest problem mamy jeden pokój...- mówi smutna Joy. -Ale dwa łóżka?- pyta się Wiktor. -No właśnie ten problem że nie!- mówi smutno Joy. -No trudno bierzemy...- mówi niezadowolony chłopak. -Ale jak to przecież nie będę z tobą spać! Jestem z rodziny hrabi!- kłóci się Lilly. -Nie wiem jak to zrobicie ale załatwcie to między sobą.- mówi siostra po czym daje kluczyk. -W takim razie Lilly jak na hrabię przystało będziesz spała na balkonie...- żartuje z Lilly , Wiktor. Dziewczyna ze strachu że będzie zmuszona spać na balkonie zmieniła zdanie. -No dobra, śpimy razem ...-mówi zła dziewczyna. Gdy weszli do pokoju od razu poszli spać, oczywiście pod dwoma innymi kołdrami. Gdyż jest to nieporozumieniem dla Lilly spać z brudnymi chłopcami którzy się nie myją. Ze wstydu że śpi z chłopakiem w nocy zrzuciła Wiktora z łóżka i zaciągnęła go za nogi przed drzwi w pokoju. Nastał ranek Wiktor się budzi i patrzy, a on śpi na korytarzu w samych bokserkach, a ludzie nad nim soją i się na niego patrzą. -O mój Arceusie! Co tu się dzieje?!- mówi wystraszony Wiktor. Od razu po tych słowach wszedł do pokoju gdzie zobaczył głośno wręcz jak świnia chrapiącą Lilly. -Lilly wstawaj czas na walkę z Roarkiem.- budzi Wiktor Lilly. -Dobra już wstaje.- po tych słowach Lilly wstaję. Oddają kluczyk i idą do sali, a w czasie prowadzą dialog. -Lilly czemu się obudziłem na korytarzu.- pyta Wiktor. -Ponieważ cuchniesz Magikarpami... jak można się tak zapuścić?- odpowiada Lilly. -Przecież się myłem dwa tygodnie temu, co ty ode mnie chcesz? Kobiety są żenujące.- marudzi Wiktor. -Co?! Dwa tygodnie temu? Wiesz co nigdy mi nawet ręki nie podawaj, Stunky'anie!- mówi Lilly. Bohaterowie doszli do sali, a na drzwiach kartka: "Poszedłem do kopalni, Roark". -Jak to? Idziemy do kopalni.- mówi wystraszony Wiktor. Gdy bohaterowie szli jaskinią doszli do jakiejś ściany gdzie słyszą krzyki: "To ja Roark pomocy!". Nagle zjawiła się jakaś dziewczyna. -Hej mogę w czymś pomóc?- pyta się Wiktora. -No, mogłabyś rozwalić tą ścianę?- pyta Wiktor. -Ok, idź Shinx szybko iskra.- prosi dziewczyna pokemona.Nagle zza ściany wychodzi Roark. -Dzięki za pomoc dzięki wam mogę iść dalej liderować! Jak chcecie chodźcie powalczyć!- mówi zadowolony Roark. Bohaterowie wychodzą z jaskini. I widzą tą dziewczynę. -A nie przedstawiliście mi się! Ja jestem Elizabeth, ale mówcie mi Eliza.- mówi dziewczyna. -Ja jestem Lilly, a to Wiktor- mówi Lilly. -Ech jak ten czas leci ja muszę iść o następną odznakę już mam odznakę Roarka więc czas na Gardenie, pa!- żegna się dziewczyna i ucieka. -Co teraz Wiktor?- pyta Lilly. -Jak to co?! Idziemy walczyć o odznakę!- mówi szczęśliwy Wiktor. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Debiuty *Elizabeth *Roark *Siostra Joy Pokemonów *Shinx (Elizabeth; debiut) *Burmy (dziki, potem Wiktora; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Wiktor *Lilly *Elizabeth *Roark *Siostra Joy Pokemony *Chimchar (Wiktora) *Shinx (Elizabeth; debiut) *Burmy (dziki, potem Wiktora; debiut) .